


a routine broken

by starrymomo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: after a tiring day, lazward returns to an empty house. worrying about his husband, he decides to go find him with the help of suzukaze.





	a routine broken

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is. like my first published fic. it's wonky and probably not all that great but it's been two thousand years since i last wrote seriously wwww anyways! special thanks to Lunamaria Estel for helping me beta reading this ♡ also, there is background Aqua/Suzukaze, and happens after Revelation's ending. have fun reading!

That day had been tiring. Lazward had to travel back and forth between Hoshido and Nohr to help Lord Marx -after all, he didn't want to just abandon him-, but recently it was… overwhelming. The changing seasons, the trips, his work… the routine he hated. But he was happy. He was happy to return from missions and see his husband's face -or at least, half of it-, to see Lord Marx, Odin and Luna every day. It was a content life.

But that day… it was weird. Saizo wasn't anywhere in the house. Surely, his husband said his mission was easy, and that he would be home much before Lazward. Strangely though, he wasn't there. It was not the first time though: Saizo had a bad habit of deeming something easy and then finding out that no, it wasn't THAT easy. But anyways, he was worried, even if it wasn't easy, Saizo should be home, as it was fairly late. 

Had something happened? 

Was he alright? 

What if he was wounded in battle? 

More and more worry settled in his heart and mind with every passing thought.

Maybe he should ask Suzukaze... he would know of his brother's whereabouts. He could be on a mission too, but he wouldn't know if Suzukaze was home with Aqua, unless he paid them a visit... and if something did happened to Saizo, they should be the first to be informed about the situation.

And so, he left the house and headed towards Suzukaze's. It was a bit far from his home, but he thanked the fifteen minutes trip as it helped clear his mind, even if his worries still nestled in the deepest parts of it. Lazward arrived at the house, which was fairly small and very traditional not unlike most others in Hoshido, and very familiar as he had gone many times with Saizo. Coming from inside the building, Shigure's playful laughter could be hear, as well as that of his parents'. A knot formed in his stomach... he really didn't want to disturb them -none of them had all that much free time for their families, after all- and he was trying hard to convince himself that everything was fine, that all this drama was just in his head, that Saizo would return to them any moment but… sighing, he knocked twice on the door. 

After some shuffling and muffled talking, he saw a figure approaching the door. It seemed like it was Suzukaze, which was lucky because Lazward was there to talk with him. Telling him his worries was already awkward, but telling Aqua and then Suzukaze would've been mortifying. Suzukaze's face when he opened the door denoted surprise, Lazward supposed he wasn't expecting anyone, much less him…

\- Er… Suzukaze. Do you know where Saizo is? - Lazward asked, expecting a fast answer. He wanted to know he was safe, and return home without explaining a thing.

\- No, I heard he was on a mission but… has he not returned? - Suzukaze's expression had changed. From a soft yet surprised face, to a notable frown. 

Was he worried too?

Was Saizo's tardiness such a weird thing? Well, this had never happened so…

\- Yes, he… he still hasn't returned. I am worried sick… I mean, Saizo is strong and capable and one of the best out there, but he said he would be home much earlier and… I can't stop worrying, you know?

\- I see… it is weird, he spoke to me about this mission and he deemed it… easy and fast. He might not be always right, but for him to take so much time… 

A silence fell between the two men, while both thought of what to do. Go search for him? If Saizo was alright, he would get absolutely mad. Neither of the two men wanted to have to put up with that. But if he was in danger, he could need help. 

What if he was wounded? 

What if he was caught by the enemy? 

\- The best option is to go search for him. - spoke Suzukaze. Yes, he was right. Lazward nodded at him. - I'll go tell Aqua, wait here.

Lazward nodded again. After what where five minutes, Suzukaze appeared fully armed and ready to go search for Saizo. They walked in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Both of them where thinking on what could have happened to Saizo. Both where thinking, please, be safe Saizo. Maybe they weren't the greatest family out there, but both cared deeply for the red headed ninja.

The trip was quite long. Lazward could not pinpoint exactly how much time passed, but he knew it was a long time. Maybe thirty minutes? Maybe an hour? He thought about that, trying to take out of his mind images of a dead Saizo. 

Some more time passed, until they arrived to the location Saizo was sent. It was a snowy area, a nearby forest covered in white. Supposedly, some barbarians had been attacking the neighboring village, and that was the last place where they were spotted, probably on the way to their hideout. Without a word, both men nodded at each other and took different paths. Suzukaze went to the right, where some footprints could be seen. They didn't seem too recent though, but it was something. Lazward went to the left, where the forest was. Maybe, with a bit of luck, it was where the barbarians had their hideaway and they had captured Saizo. Or maybe Saizo was wounded and he found a hiding place in the forest. Whatever it was, he hoped to find him.

Lazward walked as silently as possible, but the sun was already gone, the dark making it difficult no to trip, kick some stones or break small twigs. At this point, it was a miracle he hadn't been spotted by the enemy.

He kept going, searching for anything that could tell him where Saizo was. Finally, in the dead of the night, he discerned a sound, a sound that didn't quite seem the ones you hear in a forest… it was more like ragged breathing, coming from somewhere on his right. Heart in his throat, he wasted no time and quickly turned in that direction, going as fast as he could. Because if it was Saizo, that breathing wasn't a good sign. Because if it was Saizo, at the very least, he was alive. And he would be alright, he wouldn't ever die on him, right?

After what he thought it was an eternity walking -even if it wasn't that much, he was sure-, he arrived at a small clearing. He looked around. And he saw… Saizo? Or at least, a figure leaning against a tree, covered by some bushes. They were sitting, and it seemed they where holding something with his right arm. But they were too far away, so Lazward couldn't see very well who they were and as so he reached for his sword, as he slowly got closer. Surely Saizo would not give his position away like this, he was far more meticulous for that, right? Could it be a wounded enemy? Or was that person really Saizo, unable to move by himself? And then, when he was finally close enough, he audibly gasped. Yes, it was Saizo. Bleeding, applying first aid to himself. Lazward went to him at full speed, nearly crying because of the state his husband was in.

\- Saizo!! - he screamed, while he fell to the ground and got closer to the ninja. - Saizo, gods, what happened? Are you okay? No, wait, of course you aren't okay you are bleeding a lot. Naga, please spare us… - babbled at full speed the young boy, full of worries, panic and hurt.

\- Could you… shut up… I'm not gonna die, you dumbass. - responded the red head through gritted teeth.

\- I know but, LOOK at you!! You are bleeding so much… - retorted Lazward, still worried and nearly trembling. - Ah! I brought vulneraries it should, it should help you.

With that, Lazward took three vulneraries he had brought with him, well, that Suzukaze had brought -but he gave Lazward some just in case he was the one that found Saizo. Lazward thanked Naga for that.- With them in his hand, he covered the wound with the liquid, and then helping putting some bandages Saizo had on it. The wound seemed quite deep, and that worried Lazward even more, three vulneraries and some bandages weren't going to do much... So how where they supposed to get out of there is Saizo was in that state? Lazward let go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

\- Could you… calm down… I'm not gonna die, Inigo. I already used two vulneraries too… - said Saizo slowly, using Lazward's real name, and pointing at two small potions thrown on the ground. Which worried Lazward even more. Saizo only used his name on two occassion: when he asked Lazward's hand in marriage, and once when they nearly died in Touma. And if he was like that having used vulneraries… plus, he was freezing cold, which was normal, due to the snow and his ragged and bloodied clothes…

\- You… you know, you just worried me a lot more. - said Inigo. - Also, uhm... take my cape, you need to get those clothes off of you.

Saizo grumbled. That wasn't what he was expecting, neither worrying him nor getting some bloodied clothes off while it was freezing.

\- Look. I'm fine. We just… need to get out of here, okay? If we get to the village, I'll get some properly applied bandages and everything will be alright, okay? And you don't need to undress yourself, gods. Nor me. - explained Saizo, grumbling, though accepting the damn cape.

It was true. The vulneraries from now were holding quite fine and had stopped some of the bleeding, although not much... but it didn't look as ugly as when Lazward arrived. He was glad. At least it seemed Saizo wouldn't die in his arms which was… nice.

\- Okay. Okay. Can you get up? No, wait, don't answer, I'll help you anyway. 

And with that, Lazward put Saizo's left arm around his neck and helped him get up. After that, he started walking in the direction he thought he came from, looking at the ground, trying to see his steps, which was impossible, but he hoped. At least it wasn't snowing. So they walked. Slowly but surely, in a dead silence. Was Saizo angry? Or just tired? Great, he saved him and still he couldn't stop being paranoid about his damn husband. Lazward sighed and kept walking. After what seemed an eternity, they where at the same point where Suzukaze and Lazward chose different paths. And of course, there was Suzukaze, ready to go to the forest. But he stopped when he saw the two men.

\- Saizo! Lazward! - he said, while trotting up to them. - Are you okay?

\- What do you think? - grumbled Saizo.

\- He seems to be fiiiine, the vulnerary you gave me did their job of holding up… But we should get to a healer as fast as we could. - explained Lazward, more calmly and trying to stop Saizo's grumbling.

Suzukaze sighed, relieved about having found Saizo, about him being alive. 

\- The village isn't too far away. We could go there, I'm sure they will have healers. And tomorrow, we can go back. - explained Suzukaze.

Lazward nodded, and together with Saizo and Suzukaze started walking towards the village. The trip was rather short, compared with his trip through the forest, which he was glad. He wanted to get Saizo help as fast as he could. And he wanted to rest. His body ached because of the tension he had been in.

And finally, the village. After a bit of work they got someone to answer the door, and they where immediatly helped. The townspeople gave them a room, warm food and took care of Saizo's wound. Lazward sighed, happy to be on a warm place and with his husband. He had feared the worst, but at last they where safe. And then he thought. Had Saizo failed his mission?

\- So, uhm, Saizo. Did you…? 

\- No. - answered Saizo, cutting Lazward's sentence in half. - I was wounded, yes, but I did not fail my mission. Those barbarians will not attack this village ever again.

\- Oh. - he said - And, uhm… never do this again Saizo. Never worry me like that… please… I do not… I do not want to lose you.

\- Inigo. You will never lose me.

\- I know but I WORRY. You are… so important to me… I've longed so much for this kind of peaceful life and knowing... knowing I could lose you any moment…

Saizo smiled, and fondly brushed Lazward's hair. The pink haired man sighed, content in that moment. Saizo was alive, after all. He was there, speaking with him, looking at him with a gaze that was so full of love…

\- Inigo, I promise you. I will not leave you, no matter what, I'll be by your side until the end of our days, okay?

\- Yes… of course… thank you, Saizo.

And with that, silence fell. But it was a nice silence, the kind they had back at home. So Lazward was happy, and short after that he fell asleep, while Saizo brushed his hair, looking at him fondly.

The next day, they returned to normalcy. With their banter in the way back home, with their worries having dissappeared. It felt nice, to be back in routine. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he had thought.


End file.
